Family Reunion
by 19abc count
Summary: What happens when Team Natsu and the Soul Eater gang team up to destroy the witch Hera? Why is Gray calling Maka little sister and why is she calling Gray big brother? Why does Gray hate Soul? Why is Lucy annoyed with Hera? Where are Black*Star's eyebrows? OCC/AU Maka x Soul Gray x Lucy
1. Once

It was a normal day at the guild Fairy Tail; Cana was drinking at the bar, Elfmen was talking about being a man, and Mira-Jane was cleaning a glass behind the bar when suddenly the guild doors flew open.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman with scarlet was wearing a blue knee length skirt along with a chest plate with a sword strapped to her hip she looked ready for battle at anytime and expression was strict but her eyes were soft. She was Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy tail.

To her left was a tall male his tan skin that went perfectly with his salmon hair and onyx colored eyes that were full of excitement, and the grin that never left his face plus the scaly white scarf. He was Nastu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy tail.

Standing beside Nastu was a male as tall as him. His spikey ink colored hair and midnight eyes went along with his sharp features. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his black jeans, and his shirt was no longer on him thanks to his involuntary stripping habit, but everyone at the guild was used to it by now. Thanks to him having no shirt you could clearly see his navy blue guild stamp on the right side of his chest. He was Fairy tail's residential ice maker mage Gray Fillbuster.

The friendly smirk on Gray's face was directed at the gorgeous blonde next him. The female went to his shoulders and a small portion of her long golden hair was pulled into a side pony tail. Her bangs fell onto her porcelain skin and framed her breathtaking brown eyes and full pink lips. She was wearing a purple tank top with a black skirt that stopped a inch above her knee. On her black belt sat a whip and a key ring with silver and golden keys on it. She was Lucy Heartfillia princess of Fairy.

In Lucy's arms was a blue sleeping cat better known as Happy, Natsu's exceed.

"We're back!" Natsu happily roared, waking Happy up. Everyone looked at them and said hello in their own ways.

" Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Master wanted me to tell you to go to his office, once you got back from your mission." Mira said sweetly like she always did.

"Okay, thank you. Come on guys." Erza said politely. She got protests from Natsu, so she gave him a glare that would send a dragon running away with it's tail between it's legs.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said his voice wavering a bit, and with that Erza and Natsu went to Master's office with a laughing Lucy, Gray, and Happy trailing behind them.

When the team was at Master's door Erza knocked and after a moment they heard a familiar voice saying, "Come in."

The team entered Master's office. As they entered the team spotted their guild Master at his desk.

"Hello my children." Master greater with a smile.

Lucy and Erza gave a, "Hello Master."

While Gray and Natsu said "Hey Gramps."

Gray and Lucy took a seat on the couch in front of Master's desk while Erza and Natsu stood.

"What do you need Master?" Lucy asked.

"I have a mission for you my children." Master stated.

"What?! But Master we just got back from a mission." Gray childishly complained.

"I know ,but this is very important . You will be teaming up with a friend of mine to take down a evil mage." Makrov said.

"Is it a team from another guild that we are teaming up with? " Erza asked currishly.

"No we will not be teaming up with a guild. We will be working with a school." Master said.

Everyone stared at Master dumfounded creating a long silence, until Happy asked "A school?" making sure he heard him right.

"Yes it's called 'Death Weapon Mister Academy' or DWMA for short. This school was created for problems like this." Master explained.

"Wait, doesn't DWMA hunt mages." Erza said in realization.

"Yes they do, but only mages that have strayed from the path of good. So you shall go to Death City home of DWMA and complete your mission. You will be briefed on your mission once you meet the team. You need to leave now, here are your tickets and good luck." Master said as he handed them each, including Happy, tickets.

With that Team Natsu left to pack and catch the train.

 _ **On the train to death city**_

"So what do think this team is like?" Lucy asked Gray as she stared at a unconscious Natsu, who had his head on Erza's lap.

"I don't know, but they must be powerful." Gray stated. Happy and Erza were asleep leaving Gray and Lucy alone. They weren't talking about a specific topic, but somehow ended up on the mission. Gray looked over at Lucy and saw her eyes were drooping. "Why don't you get some sleep Lucy. We won't be in Death city till tomorrow morning." Gray informed Lucy. She didn't need to be told twice, she placed her head on Gray's shoulder and fell asleep leaving Gray alone with his thoughts.

 _'Death Weapon Mister Academy. Why dose that sound so familiar?'_ Gray thought. Gray soon fell asleep his head falling on Lucy's head . What he didn't know is that the biggest surprise of his life was in Death city.

 **Gray's POV**

I woke up to snickering and a camera flash. When my gaze focused I saw Natsu and Erza smirking in my direction. I couldn't see Happy's face at first because it was behind a camera he got from god know where

 _'That must be where the camera flash came from. Wait, why is he taking pictures?'_

Suddenly something stirred next to me so, I turned my head down only to be met with a head of gold. Finally it all clicked, _'When I fell asleep I guess my head fell on Lucy's head.'_ I tried to move away not wanting to wake up the blonde beauty, but I couldn't move. Realizing Lucy had both her arms around my right arm I blushed and looked at Natsu and Erza for help but they were to busy laughing. Another flash went off thanks to the snickering exceed.

"She liiiiikes you." Happy sang, rolling his tongue. Unfortunately for me Lucy picked that moment to wake up.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up to laughing _'What's so funny?'_ I noticed I was holding an arm. My gaze went up the arm past the shoulders to the face of the owner. When I saw Gray's face I turned the shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. I let go of his arm and started getting mad.

Gray seemed to have noticed my anger because he tried to calm me down. "L-Lucy it's not what you thin-'' I didn't let him finish his sentence

''LUCY KICK!'' I kicked him in the face and out the train window. But apperantly that caused Natsu to start laughing even harder so I did the only thing that came to my mind. "LUCY KICK!'' And I kicked him out the train window too.

"Um, Lucy were at Death City train station.'' Erza informed as she handed me my bag and grabbed Gray's, Natsu's, and her own. Erza and I walked off the train as Happy flew behind us and the three us of sat there waiting for a ride to DWMA listening to Gray and Natsu whiper in pain not far from here.

 **Nobody's POV**

Lucy, Erza, and Happy were soon joined by the almost fully recovered Gray and Natsu.

"Luce I get why you kicked the striper but why did you kick me?!" Natsu whined while rubbing his bruised cheek.

"What did you call me Flame Brain?!" Gray asked glaring at Natsu not even waiting for Lucy's answer even though he wanted to know too.

"You heard me Iceberg!" Natsu yelled butting heads with Gray.

"ASH FOR BRAINS!"

"POPCIAL PRINCESS!"

"Are you two fighting again?'' Erza asked with her back turned to the arguing boys.

"NO!'' Gray and Natsu yelled at the same time fearfully, as they put an arm around each other shoulders and danced comically with forced smiles on both of their faces.

"Good.'' She said finally turning towards the of them. "Our ride should be here any minuet now." Erza stated

 ***5 minuets, of enduring constant bickering, later ***

A black van with a white skull and the letters 'DWMA' on the front, drove up to the train station stopping the argument which was about to turn into a fight.

Gray cocked an eyebrow, ''Uh, Erza I think our ride is here.'' He said looking the van over. The team walked up to the van, when the door at the front opened and a blue skinned man jumped out.

"You kids must be from Fairy Tail. I'm Sid I teach at DWMA, I'll be taking you to go see Lord Death." Sid said with a bow.

"Hello Sid I'm Erza and this is Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy" Erza said pointing to each one in turn and speaking for the still shocked teens that were staring at Sid with wide eyes. After getting over their shock the team started putting their bags into the van but when Erza and Lucy reached for their bags Sid stopped them

"I was never the kind of man that let young ladies get their own bags." Sid said before taking their bags and putting them in the van.

Everyone was seated in the van except Natsu, "Um I think I'll meet you guys there" he turned around and started walking but didn't get far. Erza knocked him out and dragged him into the van, the best team of Fairy Tail was now off toward DWMA.

 _ **No one's POV**_

After a short drive, or hell as Natsu called it, a long walk up a thousand stairs and getting lost in the maze known as DWNA Team Natsu finally made it to the death room but didn't go in scared of what was behind the door.

"Okay Lord Death cant be that bad, Gramps seams to trust him so lets walk in." Gray said although not moving towards the door.

Silence engulfed the team before Erza finally spoke "Look we are mages of Fairy Tail! We have face monsters, evil mages and dragons! So lets go and meet Death! Who's with me?!" Erza said pointing at the Deathroom door. Unsurprisingly Erza's little speech only made the team even more freighted of meeting Lord Death. Sighing Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray by the collars of their shirts making Natsu grab Happy's tail as Gray grabbed Lucy's arm and Erza dragged them into the Death room.

 _ **Gray's POV**_

As Erza dragged us into the deathroom I started to imagine what Lord Death looked like _'Tall, mean, intimidating, with a voice that would even scare Acnologia, he probably is the human version of Acnologi.'_ I could tell everyone else must've been doing the same thing because I could feel Lucy shaking, saw Natsu pray to Mavis and could hear Happy say 'Tell Carla I love her' as if it was his last dying wish. I could even feel Erza shaking slightly as she dragged me and Natsu down the hall. At the end of the hallway of huge guillotines was a mirror and in front of the mirror was something that shocked me. Standing there was a teenager no older than any of us. He wore a weird black cloak that looked to be defying as mush gravity as mine and Natsu's hair and jetted out at weird angles and places. His hair was pitch black except for three solid black strips that seemed to go all the way around his head. In his hand a mask with three holes and three spikes, pointed down, sat as if it were about to be placed on his head.

"Hello, I am the Shinigami. You must be from Fairy Tail.'' He moved his other hand forward waiting to be shook

"You've got to be joking! Your Lord Death?! You look like a kid!'' Natsu laughed walking up to 'Lord Death' or Shinigami or what ever he's called.

''SHINIGAMI CHOP!" The Kid yelled while hitting Natsu over the head with a huge diconary. Natsu fell to the floor with blood coming out of his head making me laugh at his pain.

"NATSU!?" Happy yelled before flying over to the unconscious Natsu.

"I'm sorry for my friend's stupidity Lord Death, and yes we are the mages Master sent to help you." Erza said bowing slightly.

"Yeah um I'm Gray, this is Erza, Lucy, the blue cat is Happy, and the unconscious idiot is Natsu." I said pointing to everyone as I said their names.

"Well it excellent that you could come. If you follow me I'll take you to the rest of the team that will be helping you on this mission." He start over to the hallway. We all followed him while Happy flew the still unconscious Natsu after us.

Natsu finally woke up and hid behind Lucy for the rest of the walk trying to stay as far away from Lord Death as he could _'Idiot'._ We ended up in some sort of training room where I saw a man with gray hair, in a lab coat but that's not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the giant screw in his head that he was turning.

I heard Lucy gasp "What is wrong with this place first a zombie, then a kid is Lord Death, now a guy with a screw in his head, what's next?!" The mentioned kid/Lord Death walked up to the screw guy and sadly we had to follow.

"Hello Stine. Meet the mages from Fairy Tail, mages from Fairy Tail meet Professor Stine." Lord Death/the kid said as he pointed at us.

"Hello kids nice to meet you.'' Stine said and was suddenly very close. "I've never seen mages up close, what great specimen you kids would make." He said smiling, his glasses flashing making us unable to see his eyes.

"Stine now is not the time for that they need to meet the rest of the team.'' Lord Death/the kid said looking over to the battle field. Thankfully Stine went to stand next to him. "Kids come here the team you'll be working with is about to start a battle." Lord Death said cheerfully like it was something to be proud of. We walked over to Lord Death, making sure to keep some distance between us and Stine, and looked out onto the battlefield.

Standing there was a boy with bright blue hair in the shape of a star, he also had a star tattoo on his shoulder and was holding a chain scythe. He had on a werid black turtle neck with this grey ribbon on that was werieder than Natsu's, he also had fingerless gloves with steel plates on the back that had stars ingraven in them. Plus these black and white sweat pants that only reached his mid shin and after that it it was normal black sneakers.

Across from him was a girl with short blonde hair in booty shorts, a red crop top, and black boots and stood at such a strange angle i wondered how she's able to fight or shoot or aim the pistol that she held in her hand, and to the right of her was another girl one that made me freeze.

She had ash blonde hair in twin pigtails, and deep emerald green eyes with a yellow vest, red and black plaid skirt, white gloves, and a black terch coat. She was also holding a deadly looking scythe. One thought ran through my head _'Kyodai'._ Without thinking I ran onto the battle field toward her, ignoring the cries of my friends. Practically tackling her I pulled her into a hug making her drop her weapon. She struggled for a bit till she looked up and saw my face and with wide teary eyes she hugged me back.

"Onii-san!'' was the only thing she said.

 **...Any who I thought I might make this Fanfic a little bit educational, so here's a useless fact!**

 _ **~ Did you know Wendy (from fairy tail) was originally supposed to be a WATER DRAGON SLAYER?!~...**_ **Well that's it ...what did you expect I did say useless.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	2. We

"WHAT?!" That word could be heard all over the city from the DWMA. In side of the DWMA in a certain training room that our favorite EAT team knows all too well stood Liz and Tsubaki who stood there betrayed that their best friend never told them about her borther, then there was Soul who was pissed at Maka for dropping him and pissed at this man who seemed to be close to Maka and finally Black*Star and Patty who are, for once serious. Seeing how their favorite female Meister was kneeling on the floor with strange ink haired man hugging her.

While off of the battle field stood Erza who was standing there speechless, Lucy who looked like she was about to faint, Natsu who was trying to find something to tease Gray with, Happy who was trying to figure out how those girls and boy turned from weapons into humans, Kid who was just about as lost as his friends, and finally Stein who was enjoying this little reunion between siblings.

"Hey stripper has a little sister, you think she has his habits?" Natsu asked Happy, as those words came out of his moth Maka stopped hugging Gray giving him a really weird look. Gray sighed in irritation before standing up to punch Natsu only to find him on the floor with a marks of a Lucy kick, an Erza punch, and another Reaper Chop.

"Wait if Maka has a brother does that mean he's as scary as she is?!" Black*Star all but yelled realizing what Maka having a brother ment. With that comment Maka got up and throw a book right at Black*Star's head, hitting dead on. Black*Star fell backwards with the book still implanted in his head. Turning around slowly, afraid of how her older brother would be disappointed in her, she found her Onii-san on the ground half naked laughing and rolling around.

"Um, onii-san?" She tried lightly nudged him with her foot. When Gray finally pulled himself together he stood back up and slung an arm over her shoulders beeming like no other could ever be as happy. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I just found out that my Kyodai would fit in perfectly with my nakama at home." Gray said still beaming, after a bit of thought Happy flew, yes flew, over to her landing on her shoulder, after seeing nothing on her front like Erza and Lucy, and smiled too.

"Yeah, by the way you act you could have very well been a member of Fairy Tail from the second you were born."

"Well if that's the case, Gray's sister would like to come back with us-" Erza would have said more if she wasn't interrupted by Soul.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, and woah." Everyone was looking at Soul by now. "Maka is not leaving the academy. She is staying here where she can weild me." With nods from the soul eater group, Maka sighed knowing that only bad things would happen. After all this is her life, only bad things seem to happen. But fate smiled down on her today because thankfully Lucy stepped in before Erza could kill the person who interrupted her.

"How about we let her choose? Let's show her the Fairy Tail guild after the mission and all of you can come too. And Maka can choose what ever she wants. And no matter what she chooses we need to accept it. Either side." Lucy looked at Natsu and the boy with the blue hair. Before Soul could complain Kid stepped up.

"That action would be the best out of all the options. Now listen here new people, we need to complete this mission as soon as the other members are here. We will meet here at the start of school every day until then to try and get this crazy team dynamic token care of so no ends up hurt on this mission. And if you feel so inclined to be late please do not be late." Kid started to go off on his tangent but everyone ignored him. Well Liz, Tsubaki and Patty were paying attention.

Lucy walked over to the two siblings and blue cat, grabbing the exceed off of Maka's shoulder she decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. So your Gray's little sister, that he never mentioned?" The last part was aimed at said boy. As Gray tried to say some Maka cut him off.

"Hello, and yes I'm Maka Albarn."

"Don't you mean Fulbuster?"

"No, Albarn. What happened was that my idiot of a father got his mother pregnant. Then both his mom and my dad married their best friends. But it doesn't change the fact that we are technically siblings." Nodding in understanding the Fairy Tail group didn't hang up on it. But that doesn't mean the soul eater group just got over it. In fact the doubled over in laughter.

"You mean his entire life?! He couldn't keep his hands to himself?!" Soul howled getting a good kick out of this whole thing once he understood what was happening. This "team" was here to help them out with this mission that would just be too big for themselves alone.

"Um, I forgot to ask you guys for your names." She smiled sweetly, and as Gray was going to introduce everyone Natsu said a stupid thing and Maka quickly round house kicked him before turning back to the new comers.

With a laugh Natsu came over and high fived her. "Good job mini-Gray!" He cried. Rolling her eyes Maka casually Maka Chooped him still waiting for answers. Also seeing this as a chance to check their souls.

"Ms. Maka, I am the mighty Erza Scarlet. Titiana of Fairy Tail!" She cried out while requiping into her Fairy Tail armor, **((if you haven't seen it look it up))**. Not wanting anyone to be scarred Lucy stepped in front of her with a sweet smile.

"I'm Lucy, Princess of Fairy Tail."

"Don't you have a last name?" Liz called out wanting to know why she didn't say her last name.

"I don't like nor do I accept that I use to be apart of that family."

"Moving on, I'm Gray Fulbuster. Ice mage of Fairy Tail." Gray stepped up trying to move the topic along as he stripped of his shirt.

"And finally I'm Natsu Draneel! Fire Dragon Slayer! Salamander of Fairy Tail!" He all but screamed.

"Okay, first of all Erza that is really awesome magic you have and I see where your name comes from." Maka said with a shudder. "Second, its fine if you hate your family Lucy other than Gray I hate mine." And with out even turning to him Gray could feel the death come off of her in waves. "Third, Gray so help me if you don't put your shirt back on I will Maka-Chop you into next week." With that Gray ran around trying to find his clothes. "And finally, dragons don't exisit. They're only myths." All of the Soul Eater team nodding in agreement to everything Maka had just said.

"But they are real." Natsu cried out.

"We almost died by one." Gray tried helping Natsu, because no matter how much they clam they hate each other they actually love the other like a brother.

"Then you guys are living in illusions." Maka sighed turning to walk out of the room. But a strong death grip grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen here girly, I don't care if you are the little sister to someone on my team. Dragons are real, I was raised by one-"

"Then you lived in an illusion your entire life." Maka spat with venom dripping from her voice. Not being able to hold him self back anymore, Natsu pulled his arm back then just released a pulled punch on Maka's slightly turned head. Being thrown across the room is not a very enjoyable thing, she knows from too much experience. Being able to stop her self in the middle of the free throw Maka stood back up and ran up to Natsu getting in a good round house kick sending him to the other side of the room.

Natsu decided that the kick was unfair after he was imbedded in the wall, getting out if the wall in time for him to grab her wrist and imbed her in the wall him self. Deciding she had enough he reached out his hand to help her, putting his guard down, Natsu got kicked in the place that should never be kicked with steel toe combat boots. In the top ten annoying things to Maka, one if them is being thrown around. She didn't care that people were calling both her name and Natsu's. All that Maka wanted was to teach Natsu some thing's. One of them is; Maka does not like being thrown around.

Knowing that he would be hurt bad, Natsu braced for the worst when nothing happened he looked up in time to see a gloved hand head right for his face. He didn't have time to brace for the punch so he was thrown to the other side of the room all the while hearing his friends call out for him in worry. When he was able to stand up he saw Lucy already in front of him ready for a blow that Maka was already in the middle of making, so he stood up and protected his everything taking the blow to the small of his back. Groaning in pain he stumbled forward still making sure Luce was safe.

"You okay?" Natsu got out some how. All Lucy could do was nod in amazement, the idiot she tried protecting is protecting her. "Good now get out of here, this is my fight." Pushing her out of the way he spun back around in time to deflect a kick to the face then a punch to his gut.

Even if he protected the blonde he needs to learn his lesson. Do not throw Maka around. While he had his little victory of deflecting her attacks, she flung her right foot up into Natsu's chin. As his head snapped back and his grip released she took her captive hand and punched his side as she did the same thing on his other side with her other hand. Using her wave length, which she learned to use as a weapon, she attacked his soul. Not being use to this kind of attack Natsu fell down with a loud thud.

Rushing to her, Soul had to make sure his idiot of a Meister was safe.

"Maka that was badass and all, but I thought we agreed that you would never go into another battle without me." Soul scolded her after seeing that beside a few bruises she's fine.

"I know, but he just pissed me off so much." She groaned, leaving with her own team, and Kid, ignoring the gapping Team Natsu behind.

 **I'm sorry that is wasn't a very long chapter, I was ju stugling through this hold thing trying to connect it all. Any way I do need to do some shout outs.**

 **Thank you: christi1212, Reginna Grace, and NatsumiDragneel8.**

 **christi1212: Yeah I'm continuing this for the other aurther. I also loved the original, I just wanted to continue so I asked and here I am writing it.**

 **So I told you guys that this Fanfic will be educational so,** _ **~Hiro Mashima gave Lucy her name when he was listening to the Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds"~.**_ **Now will you guys stop expecting so much? Please review! Love ya guys!**


	3. Had

"Oi! What was that?" A familiar voice called from behind Team Eater. Standing at about step 500 in the middle of the thousand steps, they turned around to find Grey coming towards them with the blue cat hovering above Erza who was holding a still unconscious Natsu over her shoulder and Lucy falling in the back.

Shrugging her shoulders Maka replied bluntly, coldly and harshly, "I don't like being thrown around. Now remember this, you're in my area of fighting so I'm in charge. Meaning don't mess with me. I'm sorry that I'm cold but I have had the worst week. Now I'm going home before Crona rises." Turning back around sharply she followed after her friends that were slightly ahead of her knowing she could handle herself.

"Oi! That does not mean that you can just throw Natsu around like a hacky sack!" Gray shot back following her again. "We're all a team now and you don't just throw your actual team around. Unless you have a good reason. Maka. Listen, I'm thrilled to find out that my baby sister is still alive, but I'm not thrilled to find out that she is heartless!" As Gray finished that sentence Maka and her teamed stopped in mid step. Slowly turning around they all looked like they wanted to kill him, instead only Soul talked.

"Not cool man. And you call yourself her brother. She just witnessed, not too long ago, one of our friends die to save everyone on this planet. " Soul clicks his tounge in irritation then grabbed Makas wrist and continued to pull her alongside him and the others.

Gray kept following them still mad, but curious. Curious about who died and why the effect is so big on all of them. By the time they reached the bottom Natsu had woken up and Erza had taken charge of the situation along with Kid.

"To save on money I'd like to ask if my team could be housed by you and your teams." Erza asked as politely as she could with Black*Star and Natsu in the background challenging each other to an arm wrestle match.

"If we are going that route then Happy and I dibs on this dude!" Natsu yelled hooking his arms around said exceed and Black*Star.

"Then let's get going before they say no!" Black*Star yelled, like always, from excitement. He grabbed Tsubaki as he lead Natsu and Happy to their home all three "humans" in a full sprint. Lucy said a quick good bye to her other friends and rushed after them to try and keep everything in order, or s order as it could be with Natsu around.

"I would be happy to house you for your stay Erza, and Gray. My place has plenty of rooms." Kid spook as he took of his cloak and Liz held his mask.

"Thank you but I'd like to talk to Maka for tonight, could I take you up on that offer tomorrow?" Gray politely declined as he inched his way to Soul and Maka who were getting on Soul's bike. Kid raised an eyebrow but shrugged as if to say that everything that Gray goes through tonight will be his own fault.

"Guess that means you're with us." Soul said from his bike where both himself and Make were putting their helmets on, safety first for the teens that battle with weapons on a daily basis.

"Both of you? Why not just Maka and our dad? I'm almost positive that Spirit would never allow you to move in with them or let Maka move in with you." Gray chuckled trying for a laugh but got nothing from the two on the bike. "Oh, wow. Okay I have a lot to catch up on. But first of all I must do my brotherly-"

"Shut up, and try to keep up." Soul glared behind his goggles and roared his engine to life, speeding off with Maka holding onto him tight. He didn't mind all that much, this time is some of the few times that Maka is willingly this close to him holding onto him like this other than when he is in his weapon form. The one other rare time is when Blaire is out of the apartment and the two of them end up on the couch for the night holding onto each other. Those nights are the night that neither of them wake up with nightmares, their own or their partners.

As he rounded a corner Maka held on tighter and he could see Gray ice skating, on ice, in a blazing hot desert, even at dust. Soul made a mental note of this guys power.

Not long after he finally got to the apartment complex that his and Maka's apartment was on the second floor. With no elevator it was good practice for the step hike to school and occasional walk. He turned off his bike and took off his helmet as Gray got there, his legs trembling from everything he's had to do in the past three hours. Thousand steps, twice, and speed skating to keep up with Soul on his bike. His legs were done.

"You can crash on the couch. We don't have a guest bedroom and Blaire usually sleeps in her cat form at the foot of my bed. So you're stuck with the couch unless you want to sleep on the floor of Soul's room. But I wouldn't recommende it with the state that it's in." Maka voiced as she climbed off the bike and took off her helmet in a single movement. With how many times she does it, it makes sence that she can do that in a single movement.

"What do you mean by that bookworm?!" Soul demanded as he stood up to face her, hurt by the near mention of his dirty room. Maka looked at him as if their eye connection held all of her answer, which it honestly did. "Okay, I'll work on cleaning once we get finish this mission, deal?" He folded, like always. Soul swears it's her emerald eyes that hold everything that she's thinking at a single moment.

"You're making dinner tonight, I'll do the dishes. Gray is in the shower first, then you and I'll go last. I suggest everyone at least tries to be in their beds by nine." Maka went back to being the boss of the situation as she turns to start climbing the stairs to her home. Her home with her amazing partner. This would've been the night that she asked if the could pull another sleepover in one of their beds again, since Blaire will be working till morning, probably, and won't get back until when they leave, hopefully.

The boys just nod, Gray too exhausted to argue and Soul knew better than to agrue.

The night ran by smoothly, silently too. But that silence was full of what wouldn't be asked until tomorrow when they all had a better grasp on things. Thrity minutes til nine Gray just came out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth and forgetting to do it earlier, when he can out he saw what may be the most amazing yet sad sight he has ever seen.

The lights were out and what would have been the moon light shining into the room through the open window, it was just the star light. The moon completely blacked out, more black than the sky. Sitting by the open window was a crying Maka curled into a ball pressed against Soul's chest. Soul sat there holding her closely as she wept, he whispered soothing words until Maka had calmed. Gray then could only think that she had fallen asleep, while he had wanted to go over there and help comfort her, he couldn't bring himself to move any closer as if something was holding him back. Perhaps it was the fact that this was just so calm that he didn't want to ruin the peacefulness, but the words he just barely heard Maka mumble made him finally move again.

But was stopped with the front door banging open and he was against the floor trapped by boods. Only reason he knows it is boobs is because other than Wendy and Levy all the girl in the guild have huge boobs and have landed on him, his head mostly, when a brawl starts in the guild.

"Hey, Blaire. Get off Gray. And leave him alone while he's here." Soul said while he picked Maka and started towards her room.

"Aw, so he isn't free and I can't have at him?" A new voice pouted and whined while a finger ran up and down his bare back. Where did his shirt go?!

"No, I'm crashing in Maka's room tonight so don't try to mess mine up too bad."

"Right. Good night Soul, you too Maka." The girl sat back much more serious as she watched her two friends disappear behind a door, one sniffling the other trying to hold it together for the night. Gray sprung up to stop them but a hand held onto him. A girl wearing very little, like bikini little, a small leather jacket and a witch hat with cats ears popping out of it with a tail swishing around behind her and mid calf boots. Oh yeah this girl was dressed like she could be a part of one of the guilds, sadly enough.

The girl shook her head and headed to the kitchen dragging Gray along. She let go of him once they were in the kitchen as she started digging through the fridge for something.

"My name is Blaire by the way. I'm a cat that has pumpkin magic. Halloween is basically my holiday. It it's a lot of demon and witches holiday too. But since its their holiday guess who's holiday it is too? That's right the DWMA's." This Blaire girl just started talking as she got out some fish and started cooking. Gray stopped listening as he glanced back to apparently Maka's room. "And about those two, leave them be. They've seen enough war and blood and terrible things to last three life times. And yes I'm talking about a soldiers life time. Trust me when the need to sleep in the same room is for the best. They would've ended up like that anyway." Blaire didn't even look at the boy behind her as she cooked her bass. She'll have to thank Maka and Soul for getting the good pre-seasoned kind for her.

"But I need to be there for Maka if she's having troubles, not that stupid-" Gray had started but was stopped when a perfectly manicured finger was shoved into his nose.

"If you want to be here for her now then you should have been here from the beginning." This guy was getting on Blaire's nerves. No one, not even Spirit, can come barging in thinking that they can take care of Maka or Soul better than her. She's been here when the night terrors first started and she continues to be here for two teenagers that she now sees as her own kittens. No on, not even Shimigami him self, is going to tell her how to take care of these two. She knows when one needs a moment a lone or to just cry or even to talk and she's always been there to give them that moment. But she especially knows when one needs their partner, and those few times that she can't deliver them because of stupid Shimigami, she'll sit next to them and cry with them or suffer with them.

These two teens have been her kittens for a long time, they just don't know of yet.

"But I want to be here for her now."

"No." She turned back to her bass and moved it around once more before deciding that just another minute will be good for it.

"What? And why the hell can't I be here to help my sister." The boy was trying to control his temper but was failing because he voice started to raise.

"Because, you don't know what she needs. She needs Soul right now. No one but Soul. If I had known how long they had been like that before I came home then maybe I would have separated them for the night but I don't know therefore they can do whatever the hell they want tonight. Not the point. The point is that you don't know what she needs, and if you try to come and help you won't know what to do. Therefore making things worse." Through Blaire's rant she slowly turned to look the boy in the eye with a white knuckle grip on the pan the fish was cooking in. He merely nodded.

"My name is Gray. In case you were wondering."

"I wasn't but thank you for the information, and thanks for accepting what goes on in this apartment." Gray nodded and moved to the sofa to crash on. He thankfully fell asleep the second his head hit the sofa.

Blaire sighed and quickly ate the fish before heading to Maka's room to check in on her "kittens". Thankfully they were just fine peacefully sleeping, but that did not stop her from wondering what tomorrow will bring for these two, and how this new comer would handle it. She worries about them. A lot. She transformed into her kitten form and slunk in to lick both of their checks before sneaking out and going over to Soul's room. Upon seeing how dirty it is Blaire decided that since she doesn't work tomorrow she'll clean it for him.


	4. Lost

"There they are." A giggle in the dark. "Their all here. No wait, we're missing two." Another giggle. "Oh dear. I guess there is nothing to do but stall. Send clones to three random out of the way villages that will not cause an effect on major cities." Machines whirled and groaned as they set out to follow the woman's voice. "Soon I will have the best."

A down pour came with a train. On said train were three very different induvials, and two exceeds.

There was a petite girl with long blue hair trying to comfort both that of a barfing dragon slayer as well as the over dramatic water mage. She was trying against the wishes of both cats who were trying to tell her that it would be better for her to rest now and let Erza take care of it later. But the younger dragon slayer was just too determined to help to listen to the two wise cats, exceeds.

The dramatic water mage was being dramatic for many reasons only one being about Gray, the more were about how her friends could have left her behind from not only one mission, but two. The mere thought of them doing such a thing. She was just too shocked. She was almost floored by the thought of her best friend leaving her behind, and after they just stopped being love rivals.

The barfing dragon slayer, well he just wants off the train. Only reason that he's even on it is because it's the only way to make sure Wendy gets to Salamander and the others safely, she is an adorable thing. Not as adorable as Levy, but still adorable. He often looks at the younger dragon slayer as his little sister, and very rare occasions, as his daughter. And that's only when her feels over flowing pride towards her when she destroys a village or town or an enemy's very soul.

The two exceeds were just done with their two charges and even more done dramatic water mage. When the train finally stopped the first two off were the dragon slayer and the water mage.

"Guys wait for me!" Wendy ran after them but ended up tripping and falling on her face, this was one of those instants that Gajeel felt like Wendy is his sister because she's hurt, and he doesn't want her to be hurt. But Wendy quickly stands up, brushes herself off and catches up with the two older people of her guild. "Okay let's keep going." Juvia smiled sweetly at Wendy's determination and caring attitude.

Took almost two hours before they able to get information about where their friends would be, then another hour before they even got to the school. After that all that they need is Gajeel's nose and he would be able to pin point where their friends would be. They found Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy in this training ground area on the side of the school sparing with each other. Gajeel nod at them training, Juvia watched them trying to find another weakness of her friends and watched Gray, Wendy was just glad that she found them.

They were all happy, until they saw seven people watching their friends, a boy with jet black and three strips, two girls with blonde hair under these cowboy hats who look like they could be sisters stand on either side of him, another boy with blue hair a tall girl with long black hair in a pony tail, and the only other boy in the group with white hair and a girl with ash blonde hair in to pig tails.

Juvia kicked right into action and went to attack them. Gajeel tried to catch her before she did anything stupid, but he wasn't quick enough as she was already down the hill like slope that the seven-strange people stood on.

Maka felt a strange soul coming but behind her and her friends, she bumped hands with Soul in such a way telling him to transform, he grinned and did so, trusting his miester. The other weapons followed suite, their respected miesters caught them with out any problems. They spun on the strange soul to find a water woman heading strait for them, they got into defense stance when an ice wall sprung up in front of them.

Black*Star turned to glare at Maka's older brother, still bothered that none of these new people wanted to follow him. But he was more bothered by the fact that they don't use their souls when they attacked like that, Maka told him a few days ago when they first started getting a hang of working with another team besides another DWMA team.

"Juvia!" Two voices rang out through the immediate area. One female and one male. The male voice, Maka's own brother ran over and hugged her. That's when Maka finally took note of which way the shield was pointing, it's pointed to ensure this "Juvia's" safety over her own. Why would Gray want to protect a girl that was coming after his own blood? And even more why would he hug her as if he has missed her?

Now Maka was confused.

"So, this is your girlfriend, Juvia." Maka said for more clarification than anything. Gray nod as his arm sat wrapped around her waist, Maka looked skeptical about it. After all what if he turned into their father and couldn't keep his junk inside his pants. Maka doesn't want this girl to be broken because of another member in her family, but she's looking and truly looking at the two of them. She's not only looking she's watching, Maka watches Gray pull Juvia closer as if to say that no matter what Maka says Juvia stays with him. Maka watches Juvia just so casually lean into him as though he's the only reason that she still lives and is where she is. The way that they hold each other is the same way… the same way she holds onto Soul.

Soul is the only reason she's keeping it together in this world, he's the only reason that she's still trying. It's because he knows that she can be better, and he knows who she is, even though she herself doesn't know. Soul lets Maka know whenever she isn't acting herself. Soul lets Maka know when she's taking it a step too far. Soul lets Maka know that he is right there for her, and he is going nowhere.

Not like she'd let him go anywhere anyway.

Maka glanced over to her weapon and watched as he started another argument with Black*Star and Natsu, she rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness.

Soul isn't like her father. And neither is Gray.

Maka looked back at her older brother and his girlfriend. They love each other more than Maka could ever start to explain, they need each other more than her Papa needed her Mama. She smiled, not her huge dazzling smile that she swore blew boys over, or maybe that was just Soul. Either way the smile that Maka let's out is a simple smile, one letting her brother know that she's okay with this, sure it will take her some time, but she'll be fine with this in the end.

Gray gave her a similar smile as his grip on Juvia tightened. Juvia wasn't oblivious to what was going on, but she knew something had just happened, and Juvia was okay with not knowing. But Juvia would like to know who this girl is and if she should consider this girl her newest love-rival.

"Right than, before Black*Star tries to wield Soul again, let's get down to our mission now that all members are here." Kid had taken lead, like usual, gathering attention to him at a slightly raised section of the area. Soul took a quick glance around to find that not everyone was here.

"Wait Kid, what about Ox and his team?" Soul raised his hand dragging attention to him. Kid looked over at Soul as the doors to the training area burst open.

"Hey! Sorry we're late! We had to do another check in with the new school nurse after our last mission to make sure we were ready for this one!" Kim ran down the hill as Jacqueline behind her, not far behind them was Kilik as he carried both Fire and Thunder (in their human states), bringing up the rear was Ox and Harvard as they had stayed behind to close the area off once more.

"You were saying, Soul?" Kid had this smugness about him, Soul hated it when Kid got smug, because then it's like he's rubbing his stupid Reaper powers in his face. "Right then. Down to business. We are gathered here today-"

"For Holy Matrimony." Black*Star and Soul cut Kid off as the appeared behind Gray and Juvia, causing Juvia to faint from "moving too fast".

"We're not engaged yet idiots!" Gray yelled at them while trying to support his unconscious girlfriend.

"The key word here is yet." Natsu stated as he watched the whole scene go down.

It took about ten minutes of yelling before Kid was able to take charge once more. "Right then. Back to the topic at hand. The witch's name is Hera. Maba doesn't have any information on her. But she does know that she is dangerous. Which bring in the first group of people. The recon team. They will be Black*Star, Tsubaki," Black*Star fist bumped Soul once his name was called and Tsubaki nod her head in understanding, "Kim, Jacqueline," They gave each other looks of victory, "the three exceeds, Juvia, and Erza." The five Fairy Tail members nod their own sort of understanding. "The one in charge of the operation will be Erza." This announcement shocked most, for they felt like Kid was making the right call, but they were still doubtful. "If I could have the mentioned people met me up in the death room that will be preferred." Kid stepped down and started heading towards the door.

Everyone started milling around.

"Well I guess we got roped into this Lily." Gajeel was standing away from the rest of the group to talk with his exceed.

"Yes, but it maybe for the best that we are roped in." Lily spoke back to him in much the same manner that Gajeel spook in. They looked at each other then pounded their fists as Lily walked away.

"Okay, well I'll miss you little buddy." Natsu practically sobbed into Happy's fur as they were saying their goodbye's. Lucy stood right behind Natsu rolling her eyes at his ridiculousness, this isn't the first time that the two of them have gone on missions without the other, and she seriously doubts that it will be the last.

"Take care of yourself Happy." Lucy came around and pet Happy on the in their own special goodbye.

"Be good for Erza and listen to what she says." Gray was talking to Juvia looking her in the eye while holding her closely. "And please for the love of Mavis, don't try to kill her off because she is your love rival. And another thing, none of the girls that are going on the mission are your love rivals. Okay?" Gray looked her right in the eye not hiding anything from her, and Juvia knew that he was telling the truth, but that doesn't mean she can't have some fun.

"Juvia makes no promises."

"Please take care of Angela while Black*Star and I are gone." Tsubaki asked Maka while she walked over to her miesters side.

"Don't forget your bands your four." Kilik reminded his friends as they walked away from them towards the doors. As they walked they pulled their team bands into their respected places. As the five Fairy Tail members walked away they held their pointer finger and their thumb on their left hand.

"Interesting way to say that you will always be together." Maka said to her brother as they watched their friends walk away.

"I could say the same thing about yours." Gray retorted.

"Well as least ours is physical."

"Yeah, meaning you could lose it."

"Not likely, it's enchanted so that we never lose them unless we ourselves take them off. And if anything happens we'll have them on our bodies when we die. You can't have that with a hand symbol."

"While you are right, that one motion means a literal thousand words that can't be said. Plus, it means 'No matter where you are I'll be looking your way'."

"Sweet."

"And what does your mean?"

"That no matter what happens, we are who we are. And we accept each other because of it. It also shows that we are Spartoi."

"Sweet." Gray used her own words against her and finally glanced to see the look on her face was nothing but pride. Pride for her team. Pride for her Spartoi members.

But then again he felt the same way with his nakama, his guild, his family, his friends.


End file.
